


Happy New Year

by Eriathalia



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Celebrations, Established Relationship, Frottage, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, New Year's Eve, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 18:29:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17249249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriathalia/pseuds/Eriathalia
Summary: Newt convinced Hermann to attend a New Years party, but as soon as he sees him in a suit their plans change.





	Happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LawrVert](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LawrVert/gifts).



> I wanted to write some more fluff with these two since I absolutely adore them.
> 
> My way of filling NYE not going out to party cause I hate big gatherings and firecrackers.

Hermann hated parties. He thought them nothing but a gathering of those who a: wanted to drink and forget or b: thought themselves more important than they would ever be.

Yet he could hardly deny Newton any wish, only put up some fight for show. He had a reputation to lose after all. (And of course he thought the pout on Newt's face whenever he was teased in such manner adorable beyond belief.)

Alas he found himself in the unfortunate situation of picking out suitable attire for an evening out at some New year's ball. He sighed as he shoved aside piece after piece in his wardrobe, overlooking piles of sweater vests that would at least have afforded him some semblance of comfort. 

Hermann could still hear Newt's words, making the point rather clear that they were out of the question.

His hands glided over a dark blue waistcoat, fine golden embroidery glistening in the dim light of the overhead lamp. When had he last worn it? He couldn't recall. 

Ever so carefully, he removed it from the hanger, slipping it over his pristine white button down shirt. The fabric felt cool and sleek against his fingertips, though it was not an unpleasant sensation. Buttoning it up, he stood in front of a mirror, scrutinizing his work. He looked...different, his hair slicked back, the style emphasizing his high cheekbones even further.  It made him feel strangely exposed, vulnerable. 

A knock on the door startled him and he quickly donned his jacked, taking a deep breath to steady himself before answering. 

“Who is it?”

“Come on, Herms! This is our flat. Who do you think it is? Santa Clause?” Newton's squeaky voice sounded through the door, some uncharacteristic annoyance apparent in it. 

“Really, dude. We are running late! Are you gonna take a lot more time?” 

Without asking for permission, not that Newt really had to ask for it with Hermann technically sharing the bedroom, the door was pushed open, revealing his partner rambling away at a thousand miles an hour. That was, until Newt looked up and grew silent, eyes wide and mouth agape. 

Hermann ducked his head, fiddling with the hem of his blazer. Of course this had been a bad idea. He should have found a way out of this in the first place.

“Awful, I know” he mumbled “I will just-”

“HERMANN!” he looked up, Newt's face all of a sudden merely an inch away from his. When had the other come that close? He gasped as he felt nimble fingers running all across his chest, then cupping his cheeks to prevent him from looking away again.

“Wow! Just...wow. Wow...wow.”

“Are you quite alright?” Hermann tilted his head and raised an eyebrow. “You seem a little out of your wits.”

“Dude, did you take a look in the mirror already?” Newt squeaked, still looking rather stunned, though Hermann could not fathom why. 

“I did. Is it that awful?” He bit his bottom lip. “I'm sorry. I'm just going to change.” He started to disentangle himself from Newton's hold.

“What? No! You're gorgeous, man!” Newt's hands were back on his arms, preventing him from moving away.

Hermann flushed “What?”

“YOU LOOK HOT!” Newt shouted, causing the other to flinch and avert his eyes. 

“Rather plain, I am afraid.” He felt a light shove against his shoulder. 

“Stop that right away” Newt's voice was soft, soothing and sweet like honey. Hermann could feel a feather light brush of lips against his cheek, the warm breath tickling the delicate skin. “I'm such a lucky guy. With a man like you.”

“Newton. I hardly think-” his protest was cut off by warm, pliant lips covering his own, a wicked tongue begging for entrance. Hermann obliged, losing himself in the passionate kiss that left him panting for air when they broke apart. 

“Believe me now?” 

Hermann nodded shyly, smiling as colorful arms found their way around his neck, swaying him slowly to a melody that  drifted up to from one of the other flats in their apartment complex.

“Maybe a change of plans is in order?” Newt grinned suggestively. “I happen to have a bottle of champagne. We could make this a…” he nibbled Hermann's earlobe, lightly grazing it with his teeth “more private event.”

Hermann shivered, heat pooling in his belly at the implication, against his better judgement. 

“I would not...ah” a moan slipped from his lips as Newt licked a trail from his ear down to his clavicle. “Not be opposed to that.”

Slowly Hermann's hands descended down Newt's spine, coming to rest at the small of his back. The other arched into the touch. “Come to bed, Liebling” Hermann whispered and all Newt could do was gasp and nod in compliance. 

“Yes. Yes I… let me get the champagne.” With already wobbly legs Newt disentangled himself and hurried off to the kitchen, returning with a bottle of finest champagne and two glasses, his face split by the widest grin Hermann had ever seen on his lover's face. His heart skipped a beat as their eyes met, both deep love and lust raw and apparent in Newton's eyes. He never thought he would he ever be the object of another's desire, let alone desire that person in return. But here he stood, every fiber of his body longing to tangle with the other between the sheets until they could no longer tell where one began and the other ended.

With shaking fingers he took the bottle and glasses from Newt's hands and placed them on the nearby table, interlacing their fingers. 

“Come,” he mumbled, stepping back towards their bed. Newton followed, kicking off his shoes as he went. 

“Komm her, mein Schatz” Hermann sunk down onto the soft mattress, drawing Newt down on top of him, not caring about possibly ruining his suit.

“I love it when you talk in German” each word was accompanied by a kiss. “Makes my knees go weak.”

“Ich liebe dich” Long fingers carded into mussed brown hair, tousling it even further.

“Ich liebe dich auch” It was said with a thick accent, Newt's German rather rusty, but Hermann appreciated it all the more for it. 

They lost themselves in more kisses, piece by piece clothing being carelessly discarded, tattooed skin meeting pale in a desperate tangle of limbs, a perfect fit in every sense. 

Hermann's long fingers skimmed warm flesh, kneading the soft chub around Newt's stomach he had grown so fond of. Newton mewled happily, his arousal straining between them, yearning for attention. 

“I will dich” Hermann's hips buckled up against Newt's, whining as their cocks brushed against each other. 

Clever fingers sneaked down between their stomachs, taking them both in hand. They both gasped as that feeling alone threatened to make them tumble .over the edge.

“I might not last much longer” Newton whined, uncontrollably bucking into his hand. 

“Komm für mich Liebling. Du bist so wunderschön” Hermann breathed into his ear. It was all Newt needed to let go, shouting Hermann's name as his peak hit him hard. He gave their cocks a few more strokes and Hermann let go as well, clinging to him for dear life. 

Outside their window fireworks lit up the sky as the world  welcomed the new Year.

Hermann smiled, sated and a little exhausted, tangling their legs to keep his beloved close. 

“Happy New Year, mein Herz” he punctuated his words with another slow kiss. 

Neither of them couldn't imagine a better beginning to another piece of a future joined together.

**Author's Note:**

> I admit this was written while being tipsy, in a foreign language and after 10.30 PM....just my best state to do this XD
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it anyways.


End file.
